Harry Potter Arrives in Port Charles
by iceprincess1987
Summary: Harry and Ron find a spell in the library, Hermione uses it and the three of them end up in Port Charles. Dr. Drake finds them but what will happen to Port Charles with two wizards and a witch running loose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or any of the General Hospital characters, though I would like to.

Harry and Ron found a spell in the library. They, along with Hermione, were down by the lake. Harry and Ron were trying to convince Hermione to read the spell.

"Harry, do you really think that this is going to work?" Hermione asked.

"Just read the incantation, Hermione." Harry insisted.

"Harry, what if it doesn't work?" Hermione cried.

"Mione, just read it. Don't worry about the repercussions. Just say the damn spell!" Ron insisted as well.

Hermione read the spell, and Harry, Ron and herself saw a blinding whit light. They were transported to what they thought was an alternate universe.

"Dr. Drake, where would you like these flowers sent to?" a nurse asked.

"Send them to room 316 at the Metro Court." He answered to the nurse on the phone with the florist.

"Sending flowers to someone at the Metro Court?" I asked as I walked up to he nurse's station.

"Yeah, I said some rude things to one of the patrons of there earlier. I thought I would make it up to them by sending them flowers." He sighed.

"Glad to know it wasn't just me that your temper flared up with." I said.

"Evelyn, I said I was sorry every time that we passed each other in the corridors, in the elevators, and in the cafeteria." He whined.

"Don't whine, Noah. It doesn't become you. It sounds more like Patrick." I sighed.

"But you haven't forgiven me." He said.

"Noah, I'm going to need some time to think about it." I sighed.

"Evelyn, maybe you should ask Monica if you can take the rest of the day off." He suggested.

"Are you saying that I look tired?" I snapped.

"No, I just think you might like some time off."

"I can't leave until my shift is over. Besides, you know that I won't be able to convince her with Dr. Ford running loose in the hospital. Who knows what's going to happen and if I am going to be needed."

"You should lie down then. I'm sure she won't mind you taking a break in the on-call room."

"Nice try. I'm not falling for that one," I said. "At least not again." I added.

"Don't attempt surgery if you feel this tired."

"I'm fine. I don't need you to worry about me. Find someone else to watch over."

"Hey, I'm not just looking out for your well being, but the well being for this hospital."

"Well, then maybe I'm not cut out for this as much as everyone seems to think I am."

"You are. You are just not trying hard enough. Don't let people like Dr. Ford make you think you aren't. All you have to do is believe in yourself. If you do that, then the ones who do believe in you won't be let down when you fail. You just can't think that way."

"Are you speaking from experience?" I asked.

The nurse got off the phone with the florist and came over to give Dr. Drake the information about the flowers.

"Dr. Drake, the flowers will be delivered around 7 P.M." she said.

"Thank you, nurse Spencer." He said.

"So, are you going to tell me who the flowers are for?" I asked.

"No, I think it might be better this way." He smiled.

"Fine, be that way. Keep your secrets. I'll keep mine as well I said as I walked away from the desk.

"Dr. Walsh to radiology, stat." said the speaker over head.

I rushed to radiology to get the prints on my patient.

"So, what do you have for me?" I asked the technician.

"Broken leg." He answered.

I looked at the chart. I hadn't been the one to see Morgan Corinthos.

"Who ordered these?" I asked.

"Well, you weren't available at the time, so Dr. Drake ordered them."

"Which one?"

"Patrick."

"Remind me to thank him later." I said as I looked over the chart.

"Why did you page me instead of him if he ordered the x-rays and did the evaluation?" I questioned.

"You are the pediatrician. He's not."

"Raji, page Dr. Drake. For me. I may need his help."

"Noah or Patrick?" Raji asked.

"Noah. Patrick's a neurosurgeon, no help there." I answered, looking at the films.

"Where should I send him?"

"Where ever the patient is. Page Patrick as well." I said thoughtfully.

"Morgan's in the E.R. You don't need my help." Patrick said walking up behind us.

"Thank you. Why didn't you page me when Morgan first came in, though?" I asked.

"I didn't page you because they paged Robin down and since she didn't know where to find you, she had me paged down." He answered.

"Could have just paged me. I was only in the middle of an argument with your father." I sighed.

"So that's what's go you so high stung today." He sighed.

"Yes. Now I have to go to the E.R. to set Morgan's leg. That will definitely be a fun experience." I said sarcastically.

"Without a doubt. Bring reinforcements with you." He smiled.

"Already called in. I just need o get down there."

I left radiology to go down to the E. R. when Emily stopped me in the corridor.

"Any word on Nikolas?"

"I'm not on the case. Ask Patrick or Robin." I said.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Morgan Corinthos is down in the E.R with a broken leg." I answered, before I hurried off to the elevator.

I got down to the E.R. the same time as Noah.

"Any idea why I was paged down here?"

"I had you paged. I'm going to need your help with a patient." I said as we headed toward the nurse's station.

"Where is Morgan Corinthos?" I asked a nurse that was standing there.

"Curtain three, Dr. Walsh." She answered.

"Thank you." I said before Noah and I headed of to curtain three.

"Morgan, I hear you need a doctor." I said as I opened the curtain.

"Are you he pediatrician, then?" an old woman asked.

"Yes, Grandma Jane. That's Dr. Walsh, our pediatrician." Michael said to Jax's mother.

"And this is Dr. Drake; he's going to be assisting me." I laughed.

"As long as you are not doing this by yourself. You look to young to be a doctor." Jane said. I ignored her and turned to Morgan.

"So, Morgan, how did you do this?" I asked putting the films up to the light.

"Michael and I were playing a game that Grandma Jane taught us." Morgan said quietly.

"Does his father know of this injury?" I questioned.

"I didn't want to disturb him at work."

"Noah, call Sonny." I instructed.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Because I can't treat this child without a parent present. Since Carly is out of town with Jax, Sonny needs to drop whatever it is he is doing to get here, because if he doesn't I won't be of any help to Morgan." I said stiffly as Noah left the curtained area to get to a phone to call the boy's father.

"Then why didn't the first doctors tell us that?" Jane snapped.

"I have no idea, but they should have." I said as Noah came back to the examination area with a sour look on his face.

"He is kind of held up at the office, but he'll get here as soon as he can." He said.

"Let's get him upstairs. We can attempt to get permission form Monica to treat him." I ordered with a sigh.

"Right. I'll get someone to move him." Noah said.

"You do that. I'm going to talk to Patrick." I said as I left the examination area. Noah followed shortly behind. Only stopping to acquire someone to move Morgan upstairs.

"What did Patrick do?" Noah asked, slightly concerned.

"He didn't have permission to take the x-rays of Morgan's leg."

"He ordered the films?"

"He not only ordered the films, he did the examination and the inquisition." I sighed.

"If Monica finds out he could get suspended."

"Monica wouldn't say anything and you know it. It's Ford we have to worry about."

"Don't let Ford bully you into thinking anything is out of your hands, you can control most of the things that happen in this hospital."

"I'm still going to give your son a piece of my mind." I said as I pushed the button for the elevator.

"Evelyn, what's with the sudden outbursts? First, this morning when you came in, you yelled at Maxie Jones for no reason, then when I call you on it, you yell at me and we get into a full blown fight. Then I say you might need a break, you snap at me. Then you yell at Jane Jacks. Now you want to yell at Patrick for taking care of a patient without parental, yet his grandmother's, consent. What's going on?" Noah asked, highly concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter.

We got on the elevator and when the doors closed a blinding whit light went throughout the car. There were three 'thuds' before the light dissipated. There were two males and a female lying on the floor at our feet. Being doctors, we immediately took our stethoscopes from around our necks and began examining the three.

The doors opened and Noah went to order three gurneys. After seeing Noah rush back to the elevator, Robin and Patrick rushed over to help.

"Let's get them out of the elevator." Robin said.

We got them out of the elevator while Emily, Monica and Epiphany rushed the three gurneys over.

"What do we have?" Monica asked.

"Two males and a female. All look to be in their late teens. Judging by their clothing, students. Possibly around the age of seventeen." Noah reported.

"Alright, let's get them into rooms and do through examinations." Monica said.

"I have a patient coming upstairs from the E.R." I said.

"You can deal with the Corinthos boy later. They are the priority right now." Said Dr. Ford rushing over to us.

"Right." I said pushing the gurney with Noah.

"Let's put him in room two." Noah said.

"Right. Put the girl in room one." Monica said to Patrick and Robin, while she and Epiphany took the red head to room three.

"Let's get an I.V. into him." Noah said taking control of the situation.

"Dr. Drake, Dr. Ford, I think the two of you can handle this situation. I, on the other hand, have a patient being brought up from the Emergency Room." I said backing out of the room.

"No, you will deal with these patients. The broken leg can wait." Dr. Ford insisted.

"But-"

"No. We don't know what's wrong with them. Or where they came from for that matter. We need all the help that we can get." Noah said.

"Blood pressure is 160 over 90." Dr. Ford said forcing me to start writing things down for the chart.

"They should have been taken to the E.R." I muttered.

"Snap out of it. Go check on the other two. I'll take it from here." Noah suggested.

I went to room three first.

"What have we got?" I asked Monica.

"We'll need to run a CT scan and probably an MRI." She said

"What about the others?" Epiphany asked.

"Noah and Dr. Ford are taking care of the other boy and I still have to check on the girl." I answered.

"Well hop to it. Don't just stand there like you don't know what to do." Epiphany snapped.

I did as I was told and went to room one to check on the girl.

"Oh, good. She says her name is Hermione Granger. Nothing seems to be wrong with her, except a small bump on her head and the fact that she doesn't know how she got here." Robin said.

"Great, maybe she can give me the names of the two boys that seem to be with her," I sighed.

"Hermione, I need you to tell me all that you can remember." I said calmly as I walked closer to the bed.

"I was at school, Hogwarts, with my two friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They convinced me to read the spell that they had found in the library. The next thing that I knew, I was lying here in this bed." She said.

"Can you describe your two friends for me?" I asked while writing down everything that she said.

"Harry has black hair, bright green eyes, glasses and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead." She said.

I turned to Patrick and said, "The boy in room two fits that description. Noah is the one in with him. Tell him that we have the boy's name."

"Right." He said turning to open the door.

"Hermione, can you describe the other one for me?"

"Ron has bright red hair. He should be easy to spot."

"Right." I said.

"He's the boy in room three?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Tell Monica his mane, then come back here. I am going to need help getting the tests done." I said.

"Right away." She said, as she as well, left.

"Hermione, how old are you?" I asked the teen.

"Eighteen. Both Harry and Ron are seventeen, though." She answered.

"Thank you. I will make sure to put that in their charts. Hermione, the only thing that I don't understand is that when Dr. Drake and I got on the elevator, it was empty. But on the way up, we didn't stop on another floor. But there was a blinding white light. Then the three of you appeared." I said to her.

"I didn't want to say anything, but after I said the spell, there had been a white light, then I, we, were here." She revealed.

"Hermione, we found the three of you with these wooden contraptions. Can you explain them to me?" I asked holding up her 'wand'

"Those are our wands. We need them in our school, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." She said.

"Where is this school located?" I asked taking specific notes.

"In England. Well actually, the three of us may be from England, but our school is just inside the Scottish border." she said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Hermione. I will make sure that the three of you get the best care possible." I said as I turned to leave.

"Excuse me, I hate to be rude, but, you know my name, but, I don't know yours." She said politely.

"I am Dr. Evelyn Walsh, MD."

"Really? What field?"

"Pediatrics." I said before I opened the door.

"How are Harry and Ron by the way?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter.

"How are Harry and Ron by the way?"

"They were still unconscious when I saw them. I'll send Dr. Scorpio in with news of them when we know anything."

"Why Dr. Scorpio?" Hermione asked.

"Because you wouldn't be considered a pediatric patient anymore and don't worry, she's one of the best." I answered.

"Oh, alright. Thank you."

I left her room and was going to go check on Harry.

"Excuse me," said a male voice coming around the corner. "Can someone tell me why my son hasn't been treated yet?"

"Mr. Corinthos, we are doing the best that we can. I was going to treat him right after he was brought up here, but unfortunately a few kids and the high jinxes have landed them in the hospital." I said.

"Well, just make sure that Morgan has the best care possible." Sonny said.

"Mr. Corinthos, I assure you that I am the best at my job. I will be there as soon as I take another quick look at these two patients." I say, indicating to room two and three.

"Carly wouldn't have chosen you to be their doctor if you weren't the best." He smiled flirtatiously.

"Mr. Corinthos, go back to your son. I will be there when I can." I sighed.

"Just hurry up." He said turning to go back to Morgan's room. I went into the room to check on Harry.

"Do we know anything new?" I asked Noah.

"About him? No." Noah answered.

"Well, I only have what Hermione told me about the three of them."

"Well, out with it, Woman." Said Dr. Ford.

"Don't speak to her that way." Noah said whirling around.

"Harry is from England, he's seventeen and he goes to school in Scotland." I said placing the information in his chart.

"The other as well?" Noah asked.

"Yes. And do me a favor, call Lainey and get a consult on Miss Granger." I said.

"Did you put it in her chart?" Dr. Ford asked.

"Yes, I did. I would call Lainey myself, but I need to see to Morgan Corinthos." I sighed, putting Harry's chart down.

"I'll call Dr. Winters. You put the cast on Morgan before Sonny decides to take action." Noah said.

Noah and I walked down the corridor together.

"Listen, don't let Sonny intimidate you. Just focus on doing your job." Noah said.

"I won't. If I can deal with Carly, I can deal with Sonny." I laughed.

"So am I forgiven?"

"I told you I need time to think about it."

"Take all the time you need. Go take care of Morgan, then go back to the other patients." He said as we stopped outside of the room that Morgan was in.

Set Morgan's leg and had someone page Bobbie so that she could help me put the cast on.

"Alright, why was I paged?" she asked coming into the room.

"I need help putting a cast on." I said.

"You've never put a cast on have you?" she smiled.

"No, I haven't." I muttered.

"No problem, I will put it on. Go check on your other patients. Oh, and Noah's looking for you"

"Thank you." I smiled, going out the door.

I was on my way to check on Harry and Ron, when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty room. I found myself pushed up against a closed door with a hand over my mouth.

"I told you not to get friendly with the doctors. Now you have to pay the consequences. You had one mission. To get them to trust you enough so that you can 'magically' give Prince Nikolas the counteragent. Now you have become close to our dear Patty's father, so now you too will have to be condemned with Nikolas." Jerry said as he pushed the needle into my arm.

"Sadly, though, I can't let you keep this." He added taking the vial of counteragent out of my pocket of my lab coat. Fortunately for me, I several needles filled with it in my other pocket. He removed his hand from my mouth and yanked me away from the door.

"Now go be a good little girl and give Nikolas his medicine. But don't get caught. By anyone," He said shoving me out of the door. Right into Patrick.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just lost my footing." I said standing up straight.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, Patrick. Nothing to worry about. Probably just the lack of sleep." I shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: read chapter one.

"Lack of sleep wouldn't cause you to stumble over your own feet like that. Maybe we should run some tests." Patrick suggested.

"I told you, I'm fine. I'm just going to go lie down in the on-call room for a while." I said walking down the hall. He followed me around the corner.

"The room you came out of should have been empty. Something is going on."

"Even if there was, I couldn't tell you." I sighed.

"You can tell me anything. I won't tell a soul." He insisted.

"Patrick, if I were to tell you, I would be putting so many people at risk. Including you."

"Damn the consequences. Just tell me what happened in that room."

"Mr. Craig was in there." I whispered.

"You know Mr. Craig?"

"It's a long, incriminating story."

"I'll listen, as long as it will give me some insight as to what his next move is."

"He's already made it." I said quietly.

"What has he done now?"

"I think you should hear the whole story first." I sighed.

"Let's go check on Nikolas first, then you can tell me everything."

We walked down the winding corridors to Nikolas's room. Emily and Robin were sitting with him.

"I don't know how much longer he is going to last without the counteragent." Robin said. Patrick gave me a look. I walked over to Nikolas's I.V., took the needle out of my pocket, and injected the serum into him.

"Where did you get that?" Robin asked after he started responding to the medicine.

"Everyone sit down. I will explain everything, but it has to be kept between the five of us." I said. Emily sat on the edge of the bed, close to Nikolas. Robin pulled up a chair, and Patrick leaned against a wall.

"What's going on?" Nikolas asked, since Patrick had taken him off of the respirator.

"This is going to sound really bad, but remember, I didn't know what I was getting myself into." I said.

They all nodded in acceptance.

"I had just graduated from medical school, when I was approached to help with a 'special project'. I started working in a lab, not really socializing with any of the other doctors there. I was told I was going to go on an assignment about two months ago. My employer, Mr. Craig," I paused too see their reactions. Robin had a look of horror on her face, Emily had her hands over her mouth, Nikolas was furious, and Patrick remained passive.

"When I started here a month ago, I was told not to get close to anyone. No friends. Nothing. When Nikolas was brought in earlier, it dawned on me that someone had ticked off Craig so I had to step up and start the major assignment. To keep Nikolas alive. With Maxie watching my every move, I didn't have a chance to get to him. Then Noah stepped in, then Morgan showed up with a broken leg, then the three 'special' cases came in.

"So I didn't get a chance to check on Nikolas. After I put the cast on Morgan, I was going to come here before checking on the others, but Craig stopped me. He took the vial of counteragent out of my pocket. But I have, had, seven doses already for use in my other pocket, which, luckily, he didn't check. Since I had gotten close with Noah, and became friends with the four of you--"

"Three, I still don't trust you." Robin admitted.

"So I became friends with the three of you and he decided that I put the mission at risk. So…He injected me with the same poison as Nikolas."

"Now that we are in the same boat, without paddles, what are we going to do?" Nikolas asked.

"I am going to give one of these needles to Patrick and Robin for them to analyze." I said reaching into my pocket.

"What happens if Craig finds out?" Emily asked.

"Then we deal with it accordingly. Until then, nothing leaves this room." I said.

"Deal, nothing gets said. To anyone." Patrick said.

"If they figure it out its one thing. You just can't come out and tell anyone. Agreed?" I said.

"Yes, we are all in accord." Nikolas agreed.

"Good. Then we can all leave this room, go back to our routines and forget in. For now any ways." Robin said.

Patrick was the first to walk to the door.

"Now that you have given me something to work with, I can try to find the counteragent. Or at least reproduce it." He said.

"I will be at the lab soon to help." Robin said getting up from her chair. Patrick nodded then left the room.

"Are you even really a doctor? Or was that the story you are just telling everyone so that you have access to the lab?" Robin yelled.

"I told you the truth. I didn't know what I was getting into until recently. Though I can see why he chose you." I snapped back.

"You know nothing about me!"

"I know more than you think I do. But, by all means, continue your assumptions. I was the one who risked getting killed by becoming everyone's friend. And if Patrick doesn't find a cure then I die…And so does Nikolas. I tried to get the serum to him earlier. As I was passing the corridor, to bring the serum, Emily stopped me. I wasn't supposed to be on the case, so I took the long way to the elevators to go to the emergency room."

"That's supposed to make me believe you? I don't think that you are even really poisoned."

"Believe what you want. I have nothing to hide."

"Except for the fact that if Craig gets caught, you would be going down as his accomplice." Robin screamed.

"Robin, you are taking this way out of proportion." Emily said.

"Well you aren't taking it serious enough. Nikolas almost died because she didn't come forward with the information." Robin screamed.

"Robin, calm down. At least she told us. And she gave Patrick the serum to analyze and hopefully reproduce." Emily said.

"I do hope that Patrick and I can cure Nikolas." She sighed.

"I need to check on my patients." I said walking to the door.

"Evelyn." Nikolas said. I turned around to look at him.

"Thank you. You risked your life to help me. Now that Craig has been backed into a corner, he'll be watching your every move. Yet you gave Patrick the counteragent." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: read chapter one.

_"Thank you. You risked your life to help me. Now that Craig has been backed into a corner, he'll be watching your every move. Yet you gave Patrick the counteragent." He said._

"You are very welcome. Never did I think that I would have friends like the three of you. Robin, not so much." I said as I turned to leave.

"Hey, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It has been a rough couple of weeks." Robin said rubbing her eyes.

"No harm done. I just think that we should all go back to what Craig thinks things are. Nikolas, I think we should keep you until Patrick and Robin can come up with a cure." I suggested.

"What about Spencer?" Nikolas asked.

"I'll look after Spencer. You just get better." Emily said.

"Robin, you and Emily are still fighting. As well as you and Patrick."

"No can do on that. I refuse to push Patrick away again."

"Fine, you deal with Craig." I said as I left the room.

I walked down the corridor and ran, almost literally, into Noah.

"Hey, are you avoiding me?" he asked grabbing my arm.

"No." I sighed. "Look, I just have a lot of things happening at once for me."

"If you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

"We can't talk here, though." I said looking around.

"What's wrong?"

"The walls have eyes and ears." I whispered.

"Oh. Well. We will find time to talk if you want to."

"Noah, my shift ends in about…"I looked down at my watch, "Twenty minutes."

"So does mine. We'll go to your hotel room to talk." He said.

"Dr. Evelyn Walsh, please come to the fifth floor nurse's station." The loud speaker said.

I ran my hands over my face and sighed.

"Go. We'll talk later." He smiled.

"Do you have anything better to do?" I asked.

"No."

"Come with me."

We walked to the nurse's station and Pete Marquez was standing there.

"Evelyn, I didn't know what to do." He said as Noah and I approached the desk.

"What's wrong, Pete?" I asked.

Pete bent down and picked up the baby carrier that was sitting on the floor.

"She just started crying. I didn't know what to do. I have work to do with Georgie Jones and I can't take a crying baby to Kelly's with me." He said placing the carrier on the desk.

I picked up the crying child and placed her head on my left shoulder.

"Shh. It's alright. You are safe." I cooed to the child.

"What's wrong with her?" Pete asked.

"First, she wanted to be held," I said patting the baby's back. The baby burped and settled down.

"Second, it was gas."

Pete checked his watch, then looked at me, "I have to meet Georgie in ten minutes. Can you watch Erin?"

"Pete, I have twenty minutes left on my shift. I can't just walk around the hospital with a baby." I said.

"What's going on here?" Noah asked.

"Noah, while I was working and going to school in NYC, Pete was there for a conference. We…Kind of …hooked up. I got pregnant, graduated from med school, and found a better job. I had the baby, Erin, two months ago. When I moved to Port Charles last month, I looked Pete up and told him about her. He's been watching her while I was here."

"Oh. And you gave Patrick grief about Robin moving in with him." Noah said to Pete.

"Don't jump to conclusions. That was weeks ago." Pete said.

"Last month. Right before Evelyn showed up with Erin. What do you plan about that?" Noah asked.

"Noah, back off." I warned, putting Erin back into the carrier.

"We are sharing custody of Erin. Monday through Friday, she works the nightshift while I have Erin. And while I am in school, teaching, and on weekends, she has her."

"Oh. I see." Noah said.

"No, you don't." I said grabbing Noah's arm.

"And what don't I see?"

"There's nothing there. Not like there is with us."

"You mean that, don't you?"

"I'm going to go now." Pete said leaving before the conversation got sappier.

"Go. I've got Erin."

Pete left, and Noah and I went back to our conversation.

"Look, I forgive you for everything that happened." I said.

"I know. I also know that this is going to sound rash, but, I can't let you raise this little girl by yourself. I will be there every step of the way." He said moving a stray hair from in front of my eyes to behind my ear.

"Noah--"

"Just hear me out. You went to school with Patrick and Pete, so I have known you for years. I know when you are in trouble as well. I can't ignore the feeling that you are in trouble and I can't do anything to help you. You and Patrick seem to be closer than ever, you have a baby. And with Pete Marquez, no less. Things aren't right. I want you to move out of that hotel room and in with me. He smiled.

"Noah, I can't burden you with this." I sighed.

"You can, and you will. You need help, and that's what I'm here for."

"Noah, this is not your problem."

"I'm making it my problem."

"No way."

"Yes. I can't, in good conscience, let you rely on Pete Marquez. He's unreliable. He dragged Patrick to Vegas because Robin moved in with him."

"That was before I came to town. He's been very reliable."

"No. I still want you out of the Metro Court."

"I heard that you needed a consult." Lainey said walking over to the nurse's station.

"Kindly talk to the girl in room one. She thinks she has 'magic powers'"

"No problem." Lainey said as Noah handed her the chart.

She went to room one to talk with Hermione.

Robin and Patrick rushed over with two more of the 'weird cases'

"I'll take care of it, you stay here." Noah said.

"But--"

"Someone needs to watch Erin. Unless you can find someone to watch her, you need to stay behind."

"I'll watch her. They might need a pediatrician." Said Nurse Johnson looking in the carrier.

"Thank you, Epiphany."

"What happened?" Noah asked.

"We were…running tests in the lab when they just appeared out of nowhere." Patrick said.

I looked at Noah, he looked back and at the same time said, "Just like the other three."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: read chapter one.

_I looked at Noah, he looked back and at the same time said, "Just like the other three."_

"Rob, I need to speak to you about your patient." Lainey said walking into the examination room.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I'd prefer to discuss it in the hallway." She said discreetly.

"Alright." Robin said following after her, removing the rubber gloves from her hands.

"What was that all about?" Patrick asked.

"Before it was decided that Robin was going to be Miss Granger's doctor, I called Lainey for a consult." I said.

The patient in the bed looked up and said, "Granger?! Hermione's here? Are Harry and Ron here too?"

"Yes, they are. Can you tell us your name?" I said to the red headed girl.

"Ginevra Weasley." She said precisely.

"Miss Weasley, are you related to Ron or Harry?"

"Ron's my older brother. Harry is Ron's best friend. Along with Hermione Granger." Ginevra said.

"Hermione is fine. The two boys were unconscious the last time we looked in on them." I answered.

"What about Draco?" Ginevra asked.

"Is he the blonde boy that was with you?" Patrick asked.

"Yes. Is he alright?"

"I'm sure he is. I'm going to check on him since you can give the information we need to one of the other doctors." I said giving Patrick full control over the case.

Since they had put the two in the same room, I went over to help Noah.

"Any response yet?" I asked him.

"Just like the other two everything seems to be normal. I just don't understand how they got here." Noah said.

"Talk to Lainey. See what she found out." I suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll tell me anything. It's not my case."

"You are a doctor, you have the right to look in a chart –or ask–for any information that might be useful with the other patients." I said.

"No. You talk to Lainey; I'll deal with things here."

"Well, FYI, I believe that Miss Weasley called him Draco. You can ask her for his last name. I'm going to check on Potter and Weasley. The other Weasley." I said catching the fact that there are two Weasleys'.

I left room four and went to check out the patient in room three. I opened the door to find Ron sitting up in the bed and looking at all of the equipment attached to him.

"Where am I?" he asked, astounded.

"You are currently sitting in room three of the fifth floor in Port Charles General Hospital." I answered.

"How did I get here?"

"That would be my question. I have no idea, but I think one of your friends might be able to."

"Hermione and Harry are here too?" He asked.

"Yes. Miss Granger is here. As well as Mister Potter. Ginevra Weasley is here as well. Just arrived in fact." I said thumbing through the test results.

The blood test came back with something unusual in it. Everything was normal, but they all came back with and 'odd compound' in it.

"Mister Weasley, I am going to send in another doctor to do another examination, while I check on Mister Potter." I said placing the chart back at the foot of the bed.

"How's Ginny?" he asked, finding his voice again.

"Ginevra? She's fine." I said leaving the room.

I walked into Harry's room and Craig was sitting there talking to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I thought it would be best to check up on your patients for you. Seeing as though you were pre-occupied with the ex." He said.

"You have no right to go traipsing through this hospital. You may have stolen scrubs to look like a doctor, but that doesn't give you the right to—"

"May I remind you that you work for me? I got you this job, I can certainly have it revoked. Then what? What about that precious baby?" He said aggravating me.

"You leave Erin out of this!" I yelled.

"Careful. You wouldn't want to get too upset. The poison will only feed on it and you'll need the counteragent quicker. Getting all worked up will only get you killed in the end." He said calmly.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?" Harry asked interfering at the appropriate moment.

"This man is not who you think he is. He would like nothing better than to see someone die." I sneered.

"I would prefer to see you suffer first. You see, I hold your life in my hands. Without the counteragent in the next…" he looked down at his watch and computed the time in his head. "Twenty-two hours, you will die."

"You are a heartless bastard." I snarled.

"Yes, I thank you for reminding me of that. I shall see you soon." He smiled as he left the room.

I sighed as I walked over to Harry.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. He just wanted to talk."

"Don't listen to a word he said. That's how I ended up in this mess." I said to the boy.

"Are my friends alright?"

"Yes. We should, probably, be moving Mister Weasley in here shortly. As well as Miss Weasley in with Miss Granger."

"Oh, okay." He said as I looked in his chart. The same results as Ron's.

"Another doctor will be in shortly to do a thorough exam. I'm going to check on Miss Granger." I said putting the chart down.

I left the room and walked over to Lainey and Robin.

"I don't care, Lainey. She could be a threat to the other patients. Not to mention the staff." Robin said.

"Is there a problem?" I asked trying to avoid an all-out war with Robin.

"The Granger girl needs to be sedated and placed in the Psyche ward for a thorough evaluation." Robin demanded.

"I don't think so. She seems legit." Lainey said.

"Lainey, can I see her chart please?" I asked. Lainey handed me the chart and I went straight for the blood test results.

"She has the same extra compound as the other two. Once we get the results on Ginevra Weasley and the boy she calls 'Draco', we'll learn more. Until then, don't do anything rash." I said.

"We should at least sedate her until then." Robin said.

"It's your patient. Just don't say I didn't warn you." I said.

"Listen, give me the test results, I'll compare them and then get back to you." Robin said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: read Ch. One

"_Listen, give me the test results, I'll compare them and then get back to you." Robin said._

"How's that 'special project' going?" I asked.

"Almost done. We were just about done when the two fell into the lab." She said.

"Good. Good. Well it seems that our 'little problem' has been walking around the hospital." I whispered.

"I have another consult to do. I'll see you later." Lainey said.

When Lainey was far enough away. Robin turned and said, "Craig was walking around the hospital?!"

"I found him in room two with Harry. Talking to him even."

"Great. Just what we needed." She sighed, "I think we need to let Patrick know about that. He could jeopardize the research."

"I'm going to give you all of the counteragent that I have. Hopefully you can copy it quicker if you have a bigger pool to swim in." I said, reaching into the pocket of the lab coat to pull out the left over syringes with the counteragent.

"Well, we are going to need to test it." She said.

"Let me know when you get I t finished. I'll be the guinea pig." I said.

"I know that your shift is over in about…5 minutes, but I'd like you to stick around so that Patrick and I can monitor your 'condition'. You shouldn't go back to the hotel, where you will be alone." Robin suggested.

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but I think I can handle it until you can find the antidote." I said.

"If you're sure, but, speaking as a doctor, not your friend, I recommend that you hang around." Robin said.

"I need to get Erin to bed. Keep me posted on your progress as well as the 'situation' we seem to be stuck in with the teenagers." I said.

"I will. Promise me that if the symptoms start that you will come straight here."

"When I 'ran' into Craig, she said that I had twenty-two hours, so that I shouldn't have symptoms for a while."

"Alright, but even the slightest shortness of breath, call Patrick or I." She said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I said trying to encourage her of my health.

"We don't know if he gave you a stronger dose. Don't just throw caution to the wind. Be careful about stress levels, the can act along with the poison, bringing your death closer." Robin said.

"I'll stay away from anything that will upset me." I said.

"Well, I have to get the sedative for the Granger girl and restrain her. I should probably get that started." Robin said opening the door to room one.

I walked over to the nurse's station to get Erin from Nurse Johnson.

"Hey, they can handle things from here out. I came to get Erin so we can go back to the hotel." I said.

"Her father took her home already." Epiphany said.

"He couldn't have. Pete brought her here before he went to meet Georgie Jones. There is no way that he came back here to get her knowing that I have her for the night." I said.

"Professor Pete Marquez? I haven't seen him since he left to meet Georgie. He teaches English at PCU, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. He's Erin's father." I said.

"Well, the man that left with her had curly, short blonde hair and a southern accent." Epiphany said.

Patrick came over to the nurse's station. I had a look of horror on my face.

"Mr. Brosnan was here?" he asked catching the description.

"That's what he said his name was. James Brosnan."

I gave Patrick a look that said 'something is wrong'.

"Let's sit you down. I'll call Mac." He said.

"What's going on?" Emily asked as Patrick led me to the chairs by the elevator.

"Craig stole Erin." I said.

"Who's Erin?" Emily asked and the look Patrick had on his face echoed the question.

"My daughter." I said.

"Craig has her? You're sure?" Emily asked.

"Going by the description Epiphany gave her, yes. Absolutely positive it's him." Patrick said.

"Erin has never been with anyone beside me or her father. She's going to be so traumatized by it." I said.

"Calm down. You can't get worked up over it. That's what he wants you to do." Emily said.

"Calm down?! I can't calm down when my baby is missing!" I screamed.

"What's this about Erin missing?" Noah asked rushing over to us from the desk where he was talking to Elizabeth.

"We don't have time to tell you everything. We need to call the police." Patrick said.

"You call the police, the bust him, he tells them everything, and they bust me." Emily said to Patrick.

"Me, too. But it's worth the risk to get Erin back." I said.

Elizabeth came over with a paper bag for me to blow into if I started hyperventilating.

"I called Lucky at work, he should be here soon to get the information about Erin." She said.

Robin came out of room one. She saw the group of us sitting in the lounge by the elevators.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Craig took Erin. Don't ask long story." I said.

"Let's admit her so that we can keep an eye on the progress of the poison." Robin said.

"What's this about poison?" Noah asked.

"Not now, dad. Let's put her in the room next to Nikolas. We can keep an eye on the both of them at the same time." Patrick said.

"I don't need to be admitted! I need to find my baby!" I yelled, crying.

"With the poison in your system and with the 'stress', for lack of a better word, of a missing child, we need to keep a close eye over you." Robin said calmly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: read Ch. 1

"_With the poison in your system and with the 'stress', for lack of a better word, of a missing child, we need to keep a close eye over you." Robin said calmly._

"Get her to room twenty-four. I'll call t he father." Noah said to Patrick.

"You know who the father is?" Patrick asked.

"Yes. Get the paperwork started to admit her." Noah said going to t he desk to use the phone to call Pete. Patrick practically pulled me out of the chair to go to the specified room, while Robin went to the desk to start the paperwork.

"Patrick, I can't breathe." I said slumping against him.

"Don't just stand there, get a gurney." He said to Emily.

They got me to the room and hooked me up to the oxygen tank in the room, as well as a heart monitor and other equipment. Noah came into the room and sat by my bed.

I took the mask off of my face, looked at Patrick and said, "Whatever happens, find the cure for Nikolas. Don't worry about me." I said.

"I already gave you a dose of the counteragent that Craig gave you to give to Nikolas. We still don't know if he gave you the same poison." Patrick said.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Nikolas. I'll be fine. If I die, I'll know that Erin will be taken care of. She has a doting father and I'm sure that he won't have to raise you alone." I said.

"You are not going to die. I won't allow it." Noah said.

While all of that was going on, Robin went about her work. She went to Hermione's room to find Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in there.

"How did you get here?" Robin asked.

"We walked." Ron said.

"You were hooked up to a heart monitor."

"Oh? That thing that beeped?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it beeped."

"I broke it." Ron said holding up the cords that were still attached to his chest.

"Why did you break it?! How did you break it?!"

"It just happened." Ron shrugged.

"Oh, well, I have…um…something I have to do." Robin said.

Robin left the room, Harry and the others just looked at each other.

"You know that Draco's here, right?" Ginny said to Harry.

"Why is he here?! Did he follow us?!" Harry ranted.

"Geez, Harry, don't you know?" Ginny said.

"Know what?" Harry asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Geez, Harry. Draco's in love with you!" Ginny shouted.

"No way, Gin. He's just looking for an excuse to follow me around to try to stop me from killing Voldemort." Harry said.

"Harry, Ginny could be telling the truth. Malfoy does have a tendency to show up unannounced and at t he weirdest times. And with a hidden agenda." Hermione pointed out.

"I know that you don't really believe Malfoy. Let's get out of here. I want to track down that Craig-guy I told you about." Harry said.

"Harry, this is not your problem." Ron said.

"I can't just let take off wit h the child. You weren't there, Ron. He spoke with venom in his voice about Erin. I can't just let him harm a baby just because he thinks it would be getting 'even' with her mother. I know what it's like to grow up without parents. It's not easy. He poisoned Erin's mother, you know." He said.

"Harry, what are you saying?" Ginny asked, worried.

"Hermione, Ginny, I want you to try to find a lab and make an antidote. Remember what Snape told us about poisons." Harry said.

"What will you and Ron do?" Hermione asked.

"We are going to get Draco and go after Craig."

"Harry, you can't be serious." Ginny said.

"Ginny, think about it. You save her, we save the daughter, they won't do anything to us." Harry said.

"I don't think this is going to work, Harry."

"Of course. Brilliant idea, Harry. Now would someone kindly remove these restraints?" Hermione said, after giving the plan some thought.

"Can we leave Malfoy out of it, thought? It might go to his head to do something good for once." Ron suggested.

"Ron's right, Harry. You are better off leaving him behind. He might only make things worse." Hermione said.

"Alright, we'll leave Malfoy behind." Harry said watching Hermione rub her wrists after Ginny released the restraints.

"Let's go. Ron and I will see you safely to the lab, then we will get the child back." Harry said as they left the room.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be out of the rooms!" Epiphany yelled across the corridor.

They ran as fast as they could toward the stairs.

"Let's split up." Ginny said.

"Brilliant. We will go find a lab. You two go do what you do best." Hermione said.

"Get into trouble.' Ginny added.

The boys ran down the stairs, while the girls ran through the corridor. Unfortunately, Ginny wasn't watching where she was going. The next thing she knew, she was hitting something hard and almost fell flat on her bottom.

"Oh, I am so sorry. My friend wasn't watching where she was going and--" Hermione said, but the person she was talking to cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Dillon, by the way." He said helping Ginny up.

"Ginny. And the girl talking is my friend Hermione." Ginny said shaking Dillon's hand.

"These are my friends, Spinelli, Lulu, and Milo." He said gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Why were you running through the corridors?" Lulu asked.

"We were running from these three guys in uniforms." Hermione said.

"You were running from security?" Milo asked.

"Yeah, I guess we were. I was supposed to be restrained in the room that they assigned to me. I decided that I didn't want to stay here anymore, so my friends, Ginny included, removed the restraints. We left the room, one of the nurses saw us leave and she called security."

"Doesn't the red head talk?" Dillon asked.

"Only if she feels comfortable with the person. She's very shy. Especially if she likes the person." Hermione answered. Ginny blushed at that statement.

"Really? Does that mean that she likes one of us?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes. Ginny seldomly gets quiet, but when she does it is a tell-tale sign that she is interested in someone."

"Which one of the three is it?" Lulu asked.

Ginny just looked at Dillon and blushed again.

"Listen, we'll help you get out of here. The only thing that we need in return is for you to tell us what is going on." Lulu said.

"Can we tell you when we get out of here?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go to Mr. C's coffee shop." Milo suggested.

"Alright, let's go." Spinelli said.

The group of them-Spinelli, Dillon, Milo, Lulu, Ginny, and Hermione- got to the coffee shop, where Ginny and Hermione, mostly Hermione, told them how they arrived at the hospital and how they met Evelyn and Noah.

"So, the two of you are really witches?" Dillon asked.

"And our two friends are wizards." Ginny said. She had finally warmed up to them, even Dillon, whom she fancied.

"Do you mind if I grab my camera and film what happens between the four of you and this Mr. Craig?" Dillon asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as it doesn't get released to the public. The ministry doesn't need the public knowing anything about the magical world." Hermione said.

"This is just for us. No one else is going to see this tape." Dillon said.

"If they need it to bust Craig, I can alter it on my lap top." Spinelli said.

"That's no problem. I just don't think Rufus Scrimgeour needs the publicity right now." Ginny said.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: read Ch. One.**_

"_That's no problem. I just don't think Rufus Scrimgeour needs the publicity right now." Ginny said._

"Dad, you need to get some rest." Patrick suggested to Noah.

"I won't leave her side. Pete never even showed up. I told her he wasn't reliable. She doesn't have anyone. If I leave, she has no one. I can't just leave her to wake up alone and scared." Noah insisted.

"You can't stay here all night. Robin and I are here. She won't be alone."

"Patrick, you have rounds to do. You never know what kind of case is going to come in these doors. You can't just leave her in this hospital room by herself."

"Did you try calling Pete, or whatever his name is again?"

"He never picked up. I'll try one more time, then I'm going to just resign myself to the fact that he doesn't want anything to do with her. He is just using her." Noah said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Who is the father of Erin anyway?" Patrick asked , as Robin walked into the room.

"Pete Marquez."

"Pete Marquez?! Are you sure?! After all of the trouble that he gave Patrick about my moving in with him?!" Robin exclaimed.

"One and the same. He didn't know about Erin until Evelyn moved to Port Charles last month."

"But by then--"

"But by then he has already dragged Patrick to Vegas, and the hostage crisis had already happened." Noah sighed.

"We should have an antidote by morning. The sample of the poison we extracted from her blood is different from one that Nikolas has. Since we were able to synthesize a cure for him, we should be able to do the same with her. The only problem is that she gave us the counteragent to work with for Nikolas. We don't have anything in her case." Patrick exclaimed.

"You will be able to though, right?"

"I'm hoping we can. She would be a blemish on my career if I didn't." Patrick said jokingly.

"Yeah, and we can't have that, can we?" Noah laughed.

"Go home, get some sleep." Patrick said.

"I'll get some sleep here. I'm not leaving." Noah insisted.

"Harry, do you think we lost them?" Ron asked, panting as they stopped a few blocks from the hospital.

"I think so." Harry said, panting as well.

"Harry, isn't that Hermione and Ginny sitting in the coffee shop?" Ron asked, gulping down air.

"You're mental, Ron. They are looking for a lab in the hospital." Harry said, dismissing Ron's claim.

"No, Harry. Look in the window of the coffee shop." Ron insisted.

"Ron, you are imagining things." Harry sighed.

"Harry, I'm sure that's Ginny. Look at her hair."

"Ron, you're mental. They are still at the hospital. They probably found a lab and are starting to make the antidote." Harry insisted.

"Alright, so where to now, Mr. Genius." Ron said sarcastically.

"I have no idea. I don't know where we are." Harry said.

"This is why we should have taken the girls with us." Ron said.

"Ron, stop whining. At least we lost those security guys. I just don't think we should cut our selves short. We can find this guy without them. All we need to do is think like a villain." Harry said.

"How do you expect me to know how to do that?" Ron asked.

"Think like Malfoy. What would he do?" Harry asked.

"Avoid the aurors and find somewhere safe?"

"Exactly. He would avoid the muggle security and find a safe place to hide amongst the muggles."

"So where do you think he will be?" Ron asked.

"Somewhere right in plain sight, but somewhere safe." Harry suggested.

"What do you suggest?" Ron asked.

"He mentioned a brother. He said his brother was married to a woman named Carly."

"And?!"

"Well, I managed to use occlumency to get the address of the family off of him."

"Brilliant, Harry. Let's go." Ron said as he started running again.

The heart monitor I'm on continued to beep throughout the night. Noah refused to leave my bedside, and Patrick and Robin kept popping in to check on the progress of the toxin. Unfortunately, I just continued to get worse. Noah finally managed to get through to Pete, but he refused to miss a day of work to come to the hospital. He didn't even care that Erin was missing.

They had to put me on a respirator to help me breathe. They attempted to give me the same dose of the medication that helped Nikolas. This time, Patrick and Robin came in with their biggest discovery of the night. The counteragent for the poison. Unfortunately, they woke Noah up in their haste to administer it.

"What's going on?" Noah asked groggily.

"We found it. We found the cure." Patrick practically squealed.

"Whoa, calm down. We don't know that for sure." Robin said realistically.

"You think you found the cure?" Noah asked, his voice full of hope.

"Yeah, I think we did. It may have taken us all night, but I think we finally hit the jackpot with this." Patrick said stepping up to the I. V. Patrick injected the serum into the I.V. and stepped back.

"They only thing to do now is wait." Patrick aid as he and Robin pulled up chairs.

"How long do you think it is going to take?" Noah asked.

"It could take hours." Robin said.

"Now, Draco, I expect you will do everything you can to keep this child safe." Jerry said.

"Of course, Mr. Jacks. I will do everything I can to ensure that the baby is safe." Draco said with a smirk.

"Of course you will. You will be rewarded when the job is done." Jerry said walking toward the door of his brother's house.

"Jerry, you can't just hide this child here." Jane said.

"I know that, Mum. That's why Draco's here. So that when someone comes looking for her, Draco will tell them that he has every reason to have her, 'being that child's true father'" Jerry responded.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Read Ch. One.**_

"_I know that, Mum. That's why Draco's here. So that when someone comes looking for her, Draco will tell them that he has every reason to have her, 'being that child's true father'" Jerry responded._

"Jerry, what would Jax say? You can't just kidnap an innocent child just because you think it's the proper retribution." Jane scolded.

"Mum, if you knew the true extent of her mother's treachery, you wouldn't be saying that."

"That still is no reason to take a child away from her mother. The poor dear must be heart broken. Not to mention sick with worry." Jane said sympathetically.

"She's sick all right. I don't think it has anything to do with worry." Jerry said opening the door.

"Don't you walk out that door, Jerry!"

"Good-bye, mother. See you tomorrow." Jerry said walking out the door and closed it behind himself.

"Well, what do you plan on doing about this?" Jane asked turning toward Draco.

"I am going to wait until Jerry is truly gone, then I'm going to take her back to her mother. I may not know her, but I'm sure that someone will be glad to reunite the child with her mother." Draco sighed.

"Since she is going to be here for a while, do you know what her name is?" Jane asked.

"No clue. Jerry never told me." Draco sighed.

"Well, then we'll just have to make the best of it, won't we?" Jane said with a smile, as she picked up the sleeping baby.

I knew that something had happened. I couldn't talk. Something was restricting my vocal chords from working. I opened my eyes. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Noah's hand lying on mine. He'd fallen asleep in the chair next to my bedside. His head resting to the bed. Patrick and Robin had also fallen asleep in the room. They were sitting right next to each other, their hands entwined.

I moved my fingers, lightly brushing them against Noah's palm. He stirred slightly, but not enough to notice that I wake. The thought of the respirator tube down my throat was starting to scare me. But I had to keep calm. If I fought the tube, I could do some serious damage. I moved my hand again. This time pulling it out from under Noah's . This got his attention. He picked up his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I looked straight at him, then looked to Robin and Patrick. Noah didn't seem to notice. He just placed his hand back on mine and put his head back down on the bed. I tried to locate a clock, but failed.

Emily finally walked in the room to check on the progress and to give Robin and Patrick an update on Nikolas. She noticed that I was awake and nudged Patrick, while I, once again, tried to wake up Noah. Like father, like son, they simply slept throught it.

Since neither of them chose to wake up. Emily took me off of the respirator herself.

"Don't try to talk yet. Your throat may still be a little sore." Emily said.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"6 O'clock. Has he been here all night?" She asked, nodding in Noah's direction.

"I guess so. Patrick had to sedate me due to the panic attack I had been having after I learned that Craig took Erin." I said.

"Understandable. Your child is missing and you're frantic looking for her, but due to the toxin in your system you are getting weaker and weaker. Nikolas and I went through that with Spencer. The nanny, Colleen, took him and Nikolas and I were frantic looking for him. Even though Spencer isn't mine, I still felt…I don't know how to describe it…like I lost something very dear to me." Emily said.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the toxin to be out of my system so that I can look for her. For now, I am going to let Patrick and Robin find a cure, then I am going to kill Craig with my bare hands." I said quietly.

"What are you going to do about him?" Emily asked gesturing to Noah.

"Let him rest. He's obviously been here all night. It's obvious that he's committed. I just need to let him make the first move." I said.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't hear of me dying. He practically forbid it." I smiled.

"He's attached." Emily smiled as well.

"He certainly is. And when he found out about Erin, he was very adamant about Pete not being a 'proper' father to her. You should have seen it. He wants me to move in with him. He wants me to move out of the Metro Court and in with him. He wants to help me raise Erin." I gushed.

"I guess he's ready to move on."

"I think this might be a 'you're a friend in trouble' thing. Nothing like that."

"You rest. I have to get back next door before Nikolas notices that I'm gone." Emily said getting ready to leave.

"How is Nikolas?"

"Much better. You gave Patrick and Robin exactly what they needed to rid the body of the toxin." She said from the door way.

"Good to know. Give Nikolas my best." I said toying with Noah's hair.

"I will. Get some rest." She laughed leaving the room.

I brushed a stray lock of hair from his face. He stirred, not enough to wake up though.

"Noah." I said gently. He still didn't budge.

The door opened again. Instead of it being a doctor or a nurse, the blonde boy from room four walked in. Carrying Erin. My eyes lit up.

"I believe this is yours." He said bringing the baby to the bed.

"Thank you. Where did you find her?" I asked as he placed her in my arms.

"I double crossed the guy that had her to bring her back to where she belonged." He smiled.

"Thank you, Mister?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said quietly, so he didn't wake the doctors.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I am in your debt for this."

"This is no problem. Just let my friends and I handle him. That's all the thank I need." Draco said walking toward the door.

"Then, by all means, Mr. Malfoy, I am going to let you and your friends 'handle' Mr. Craig."

"No. His name is Jerry. Jerry Jacks." Draco corrected.

"Whatever his name is. I turn him over to you now."

"Thank You." Draco said leaving the hospital room.

I looked at the little girl sleeping in my arms.

"I wonder if your daddy even bothered to look for you." I whispered to the child.

I looked at Noah and shook him lightly with my right hand.

"Noah." I whispered. Nothing.

"Noah, time to wake up." I said shaking him lightly again.

He looked up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and practically jumped for joy.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: read Ch. One**_

"_Noah, time to wake up." I said shaking him lightly again._

_He looked up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and practically jumped for joy._

"You're all right?" He asked sitting down again.

"I'm fine. A Young man brought Erin back this morning." I smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I just did." I laughed.

"I don't want you and Erin anywhere near Pete Marquez. I called him ten times before he picked up and told me that he didn't care that Erin was missing. He was just glad that to be rid of a responsibility." Noah said.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Tell me if this is too rash, but, I want to get Pete to relinquish his parental rights to Erin. She deserves someone who is going to be there for her." Noah said.

"Dad, who are you talking to?" Patrick asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You are brilliant, Patrick. Arrogant and cocky, but certainly brilliant." Noah laughed.

"How are you feeling, Evelyn?" Patrick asked.

"Fine. My throats a little sore, but that's to be expected."

"Who took the respirator out?"

"Emily. We tried to wake the three of you, but you were just too exhausted, so she took the tube out."

"Oh… Well… She's good for an intern." Patrick said.

"She saved Robin's life." I reminded him.

"Alright, she's going to be an excellent doctor." Patrick smiled.

"Noah, what were you saying about Erin?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"You and Erin shouldn't be around Pete. Get him to give up his parental rights to her. She needs a father that will go to her dance recitals, to her school plays. Someone to take her to her first father-daughter dance. Someone willing to give her everything." Noah said.

"And you suppose that's you." Patrick asked.

"Anyone would be better than Pete Marquez." Noah shrugged.

"Anyone? That includes you?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Patrick, don't tell me that you didn't think about siblings." Noah said.

"I was ten."

"Erin deserves to have the world handed to her. Pete can't commit to anything."

"Dad, you didn't even realize I was there half of the time. You really think another child will be any different?" Patrick said sourly.

"I realize that I wasn't the best father to you and I can never take that back. I have tried to make things right between us. I have learned from my mistakes. My career is virtually over. Evelyn's is just starting. Pete is never going to take the time that is going to be needed with a child. I'm ready to move on." Noah sighed.

"I agree that you should move on. But do you really want to raise another man's baby?"

"I can't let Pete screw up this perfect little girl." Noah said placing his index finger of his left hand in Erin's tiny left hand.

"Evelyn we went to school together. Are you seriously going to let my father raise your daughter? You remember what I told you about him?" Patrick whined.

"Patrick, it's because we went to school together that he knows me so well."

"What are you talking about?"

"He knew that I was in trouble before I even told him about my working for Craig. He knew I needed help." I said.

"I told you, before you told me about the trouble with Craig that I knew when you were in trouble. I meant it." Noah said.

"Listen, I don't see how Harry plans on finding this 'Mr. Craig' guy. I mean, he probably is using an alias and he had the perfect hiding place!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, this is Harry that we are talking about. If he's hiding, Harry and Ron are the perfect two to find him." Ginny said.

"Ron? Why would Ron be the perfect one to help Harry find him?"

"Well, they definitely know Fred and George. So, essentially, Ron would be able to spot a hide out from about a mile away."

"Who are Fred and George?" Spinelli asked.

"My brothers. Twins to be exact." Ginny smiled.

"Their twins? So, who's the youngest?" Spinelli stalled.

"Ginny's actually the youngest Weasley." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah. If it weren't for the fact that I have another year at Hogwarts, I would stay here and go to PCU." Ginny said.

"Gin, you know that your mother would never go for that." Hermione said to Ginny as she sipped her coffee.

"'Mione, it wouldn't bother her as much as you think. With Bill and Fleur and Charlie moved back in, there isn't any room in the Burrow. I'm one less person that mum and dad have to worry about." Ginny sighed.

"So, how many siblings do you have?" Dillon asked.

"Six. There's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and lastly, Ron." Ginny said.

"Wow. Such a big family." Dillon said.

"So, Spinelli. Is that a nick name or something?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Actually, it's my last name. My first name is Damien." He said.

Dillon rolled his eyes and continued looking at Ginny.

"I know that tat this is going to sound rushed, but, will you have dinner with me tonight?" Dillon asked Ginny.

"Well, I guess so. I don't have anything else to do. I don't even know anyone else in town." Ginny said.

"You make it sound like a chore." Dillon whined.

"It is a bit rushed. I don't really know you too well. I'm afraid that if Ron finds out…I don't know what he is going to do." Ginny said.

"Don't worry about Ron, Gin. I'll deal with him." Hermione said to her friend.

"Thanks, 'Mione." Ginny smiled.

"Wait…where are they going to be staying? They left the hospital last night without being discharged and they didn't find any where to stay or how they are going to pay for it." Lulu said.

"Well, I'd say that they could stay at the Quartermaine house, but I don't think Monica would appreciate it." Dillon said.

"And Stone Cold doesn't have a spare room. So they can't stay there." Spinelli said.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Read Ch.1.**_

"_And Stone Cold doesn't have a spare room. So they can't stay there." Spinelli said._

"I don't think that Mr. C would like me offering his hospitality, either." Milo said.

"What about Wyndimere?" Dillon asked.

"Nikolas is in the hospital right now, so, Wyndimere's out." Lulu said.

"There's always the Metro Court." Dillon said.

"Or Kelly's." Said Lulu.

"Kelly's would be easier. Wouldn't have to explain anything to the Valkyrie." Spinelli said.

"Oh, enough with the nicknames, Spinelli." Dillon complained.

"Sorry." Spinelli said dejectedly.

"Now you've hurt his feelings." Ginny said.

"Yeah, Dillon. Apologize to Spinelli." Lulu insisted.

"Sorry, Spinelli." Dillon said reluctantly, with his head hanging.

With Dillon thoroughly chastised, the group went to Kelly's to talk Mike into giving, no, renting them two rooms. "Why do you need two rooms? I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind sharing." Georgie interjected.

"We have two other friends. And I would rather not have to share a room with my brother." Ginny said.

"I don't see why not. How about you work the rooms off by helping Georgie in the afternoons." Mike suggested.

"Deal." Hermione said shaking Mike's proffered hand.

"Hey, Georgie." Maxie said coming over to the counter.

"Maxie, what are you doing here?" Georgie asked, obviously surprised by her sister's visit. Mike went back to work, noticing that Georgie was occupied at the moment.

"Before I head off to the hospital, I came to see my favorite sister." Maxie said super sweetly.

"What do you want, Maxie?" Georgie sighed.

"I need you to fill in for me. I'm helping Coop with a special project."

"Maxie, I can't. I have work to do here. Then I have to help Professor Marquez with some research." Georgie said.

"Georgie, this is really important. I have to help Coop catch this Craig-guy before he does any real damage to Port Charles." Maxie whined.

"Maxie, you have work to do, you can't just go gallivanting with Coop any time that you want to."

"Georgie, don't you understand that if we don't find this guy, a lot of people could die. He took the Metro Court hostage and he blew it up when he didn't get his way. He must be stopped." Maxie insisted.

"Maxie, just because you survived the hostage crisis, doesn't make it your responsibility to go around helping Coop on every 'project' that he comes up with." Georgie insisted.

"Please, Georgie. This is really important." Maxie begged.

"No, Maxie. If you don't show up at the hospital, I'm going to tell Mac about you and Coop."

"Georgie, you can't!"

"Watch me, Maxie. Go to the hospital, do your work there, then go help Coop. Or I will tell Mac." Georgie insisted. Maxie stormed off in a huff.

"It's about time that you stood up to her, Georgie." Dillon said to his ex-wife.

"Alright. Be here this afternoon. I'll try not to work you two too hard." Georgie smiled walking away from the counter.

"Let's go back to the hospital and get an update on Dr. Walsh." Ginny suggested.

"Great idea, Gin. This way we know what we're up against, and how to deal with it." Hermione concurred.

They left the counter and headed toward the door, where Hermione almost knocked over Professor Marquez.

"Professor, I'm sorry. We're kind of in a hurry." Dillon said before rushing out of the door.

"I think Erin needs to be looked at by a doctor." Robin said after a half an hour of sitting there just watching the child sleep while Noah and I discussed how things were going to develop.

"She's fine. I think I know how my baby acts and actually is. I would sense it if something is wrong. I shrugged.

"But she needs a professional to look at her. To make sure that no harm has become of her." Robin insisted.

"Why are you so insistent in the care of my baby?! You don't like me! Most of all, you don't like her father!" I snapped.

"She's innocent of all the crimes that you and…Pete Marquez have committed. She deserves to be treated fairly."

"I'm a pediatrician; I'm capable of treating my own daughter."

"Robin's right. She needs to get checked out. You are stuck in that bed." Noah said.

"But—"

"No buts. You are basically stuck in that bed until I give the okay on it. You will let another pediatrician to examine Erin." Noah insisted.

"Fine, have it your way. Erin can see another ped. doctor. And don't the two of you have work to do?" I questioned.

"I'm taking the day off." Noah said.

"Then shouldn't you tell someone that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I should. I'm going to tell Monica I'm taking the day off." Noah said walking away from the bed.

"Would you mind taking Erin to Dr, O'Donnell? I really think that she should be looked at by a doctor." Robin said.

"You could always do the exam. Besides the pediatric wing is in the opposite direction of Monica's office." Noah said.

"I would, but my shift ended five minutes ago." Robin said.

"Patrick's on call. Get him to do the exam." Noah suggested.

"He's right, Monica's office is in the opposite direction of O'Donnell's office. You are better off getting Patrick or one of the others to give Erin the exam that you insists that she needs." I said.

"Alright. If you will just hand the baby over, I'll get Patrick to have a look at her." Robin said holding her arms out.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Read Ch.1.**_

"_Alright. If you will just hand the baby over, I'll get Patrick to have a look at her." Robin said holding her arms out._

Harry and Ron went to Carly's house looking for Jerry, but without luck on their side, he was already gone.

"Where to now, Harry?" Ron asked solemnly.

"Let's go back to the hospital to see if the girls have had any progress on the antidote." Harry suggested.

Ginny, Dillon, Lulu, Spinelli, Milo and Hermione arrived at the hospital the same time that Ron and Harry did. Draco also decided it would be best to go back there to check on the baby.

"Hey, why aren't you girls in a lab." Ron asked.

"We ran into these guys. We decided that it would be best to get out of the hospital before something really, really bad happened." Hermione shrugged.

"I thought you were supposed to make the antidote." Harry said.

"They didn't need to. Two of the doctors already found the cure. I brought the baby back to her this morning." Draco interrupted.

"How did you manage that?" Ginny asked.

"That's a long story. We don't have time for it right now."

"Do you know what room she's in Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Room twenty-four. It's down the winding corridor." Draco said gesturing toward the corridor.

"Well? Let's get going." Ron said leading them down the corridors.

Patrick had given Erin a clean bill of health, Noah attempted to get the day off, but –even though Monica agreed-Dr. Ford told him no. So anytime that he didn't have a patient to look after, he was in my room.

"How are you feeling?" Noah asked. Striding into the room.

"I'm bored just lying here in this bad. When am I going to get discharged?" I said.

"When Patrick and I think that you are fit enough to go home." Noah sighed.

"When do you that will be?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably after my shift is over. So that I can help you get your stuff from the Metro Court." He said.

"Noah, is your place going to be big enough?" I questioned.

"Probably. I spend most of my time at the hospital, so I've never really considered it." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now's the time to think about it. The apartment has to be baby proofed. You never thought of that, did you?"

"Alright, so we probably need to get a bigger place." He admitted.

"For now, Erin and I will stay at the Metro Court. When we are both able to take some time off, we'll look for a bigger place." I said.

"We'll look for a house. It's bigger than an apartment. Erin can have plenty of space to run around. And, if they want to, Patrick and Robin can visit, maybe stay over." Noah said, hugging me.

"It's a good idea. Patrick may not be too keen on it though." I laughed.

"Yeah, but Robin's been trying to get him to forgive me since we moved back to Port Charles." Noah sighed.

"Just give him time. He'll get over whatever it is that's bothering him. Let him come to you." I said.

"You are right. As usual." He laughed, and then added, "What's going to happen to Erin when you return to work since no one can get a hold of Pete?"

"I'll have to hire a nanny." I sighed.

Robin, Emily, Nikolas and Patrick walked into the room.

"Instead of staying at the Metro Court, why don't you stay at Wymdimere?" Nikolas suggested.

"Nikolas, that's very generous, but I would feel like I'm taking advantage of the situation…and of you." I said.

"It's the least I could do after you risked everything to save my life. And don't worry about Erin while you are at work, Lucia would be glad to have a little girl to watch. Besides, Spencer's not a baby anymore, he's a toddler. And I think he could use a friend, even if she id too young to talk, or even sit up by herself." Nikolas laughed.

It started as a laugh, but it turned into tears of happiness, from me.

"I can't believe that I have friends like this. I never would have thought to ever find friends. Now I have the best friends that a girl could ask for." I cried. Noah pulled me closer and held on tight.

"Why don't Emily and I take Erin back to Wyndimere, where she can get settled in?" Nikolas suggested, walking over to the bed to take the sleeping baby out of my arms.

Before he left Ginny, Dillon, Lulu, Spinelli, Milo, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco busted into the room.

"Draco, thank you for bringing my pride and joy back to me." I said, wiping tears from my cheeks.

"Why don't we all go to Wyndimere and make a day of it." Nikolas suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll get the discharge papers. With Emily and Robin going to be there, they'll keep an eye on her." Patrick said walking toward the door.

"Patrick, I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me." I said, still sniffling a little bit.

"That's what friends are for. Besides, I know how hard you worked to get this far. You worked yourself through medical school. And you still managed to get into the top three percentile." Patrick smiled.

Patrick left to get the paperwork started for me to be discharged, so that I could go and get my stuff --and Erin's-- from the Metro Court. Unbeknownst to the rest of us, though, Patrick decided to give Pete a call. Pete had plans with Georgie, but Patrick told him to bring her along. "The more the merrier." He had said.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Read Ch.1.**_

"_The more the merrier." He had said._

After getting discharged, everyone –except Patrick and Noah- went to the Metro Court so that I could pack mine and Erin's things. It took us about an hour to get everything back into boxes.

"Nikolas, I can't t hank you enough for letting Erin and I stay at Wyndimere." I smiled, lugging a huge box to the elevator. Lulu was carrying Erin in the carrier.

"That's no problem. Wyndimere is a big place." Nikolas replies, carrying another box.

"So, what's going to happen with you and Noah?" Emily asked, holding, yet, another box.

"When we both have some time off, we are going house hunting." I smiled.

"I may not, technically, be your doctor, but I advise you to take some time off from work." Robin said.

"I still have to wait for Noah." I sighed.

"You can look without him. Just let him know what you find." Robin suggested.

It took us another hour to get my stuff from the Metro Court to Wyndimere. Nikolas and I were sitting in his office.

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to be staying here." I gushed.

"Noah and Patrick should be here within the hour." Robin said walking into the room, hanging up her cell phone.

"Oh, goody. Everyone will be here soon." Jerry said coming out of the shadows.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing." Ginny sighed.

"After Nikolas showed Evelyn the nursery, they went to his office." Lulu said.

"Well, let's check on the innocent ones, then we'll go into the office." Spinelli suggested.

They checked on Spencer and Erin, both were sleeping, so they went on to the office, saw the look on Robin's face and looked around the room.

"Dude, what's going on here?" Dillon said.

"Dillon, it's time we high tail it out of here." Lulu suggested. Jerry whirled around and found them in the doorway.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the meddling little Spencer." Jerry said.

Your right, Lulu, let's go." Dillon said.

"No, no, no. You are not leaving now. Now that you are here, you are not leaving." Jerry smiled.

After everyone sat down on the sofas and chairs around the office, Noah, Patrick, the Peter-Panny-Pete-Pal, and Georgie walked into the room.

"What is going on here?" Pete slurred.

"Pete, why are you slurring? You are not even drunk. Nor have you been drinking." Patrick said, pointing out the obvious.

"Aww, man. Why did you have to go and tell your father that? He wouldn't hit a drunken guy." Pete whined.

"Why did you drag me all the way out here?" Georgie asked.

"'The more the merrier'" Pete quoted.

"Looks like the gangs all here. With a few extras, even. Now we can get started. How about a little game. We'll all go around the room telling a secret. The bigger the secret, the better. The best secrets go on to the next level." Jerry said.

"Wait, is someone going to tell me what is going on? Noah asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, I guess I'll start things off, then. If you will just find places to sit." Jerry said, gesturing to the empty chairs around the room.

Since I was sitting on the sofa, Noah sat next to me. Nikolas was sitting behind his desk, Emily was sitting close to him, on his desk in fact. Pete took a chair adjacent to the sofa Noah and I were sitting on. Georgie sat on the arm. Patrick sat opposite Pete, Robin on the arm of the chair. Everyone else found seats around the room.

"Now that everyone is seated, I will start the game that I intend to play. This particular game is one that has to do with secrets." Jerry said.

A blinding flash went through out Wyndimere. It wasn't like the last two times, there were no 'thuds'. There were foot steps. When the light dissipated, there were five people, besides the one who had rushed into the room, there. Sonny Corinthos had just busted into Nikolas's office. The five newest people were Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

"Now that we have 'new' guests, we should probably get started before anymore show up unannounced." Jerry said, irritated.

"Wha-what's going on here?" Sonny asked, obviously not following the situation too closely.

"Sonny?!" Lily said.

"Lily?!" Sonny said, finally recognizing the red head.

"Mom?!" Harry said, looking over his parents.

"Harry?!" Lily said, looking at Harry.

"Lily?" James asked, not really knowing what was going on.

"Looks like a moment from the '_**Rocky Horror Picture Show**_'" I said trying to lighten the mood up a little.

"Evelyn, is that you?" Severus asked, leaving the group to walk over to the sofa.

"Alright, folks, that's enough. It's time to start the game." Jerry said angrily.

"We're going to be playing a game where the bigger the secret is, the better it is for you. I'll start. I, Jerry Jacks, was the one who took over the Metro Court." He said. "Intern Emily, you're next."

"Jerry, set up an off-shore bank account in my name. If he gets killed or caught, he has the proper paperwork for me to be charged with espionage and as an accomplice." She sighed.

"Prince Nikolas is next." Jerry said pointing with his gun.

"I was going to have Jerry killed for the hostage crisis and for poisoning me. And for what he's done to Emily." Nikolas said with a slight sigh.

"It seems that Nikolas has been doing more than we thought he would. Robin, you next." Jerry said with a bit of levity in his voice.

"What if someone wants to pass?" She asked.

"They can't." He said with vexation in his voice.

"I want a baby." She said simply.

"Paddy, you next." Jerry said, tempting Patrick to bring out his anger.

"Robin, I don't want kids. I still want to live with you, but I don't want any kids." Patrick sighed, letting the truth be known.

"Wonderful. Miss Spencer, your turn." Jerry said, smiling at the glaring couple.

"I wish I hadn't had the abortion. I love my father even though he raped my mother. And Scott Baldwin killed Rick Webber." She said, rushing a bit.

"A bit rushed, but well done. Mister Quartermaine, how about you?"

"I want magic powers?" Dillon said, simply to amuse the rest of us.

"Nice try. Think on it in the nursery." Jerry said pushing him out of the door. (A. N.: when they tell "bad" or "small" secrets, they are sent to the nursery as a "punishment") "Blondie adjacent to the sofa, you next you next."

"The name is Georgie." She snapped.

"I hope that's not your secret, Georgie."

"I still love my ex-husband, Dillon."

"Very nice. The guy next to you." Jerry said , pointing to Pete.

"Professor Pete Marquez." Pete said, rolling his eyes.

"Professor Marquez, you're next."

"I love my daughter, Erin." Pete said simply.

"Now that's a down right lie!" Noah said standing up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pete said playing the 'stupid' card.

"After Erin was taken, I called you and when you finally picked up, after I called thirty times, you told me that you could care less about the innocent baby was missing! You didn't really want anything to do with her!" Noah yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Read Ch.1.**_

"_After Erin was taken, I called you and when you finally picked up, after I called thirty times, you told me that you could care less about the innocent baby was missing! You didn't really want anything to do with her!" Noah yelled._

"Now wait just a damn minute! I never said that I didn't want anything to do with her, I simply said that her disappearance was her mother's problem." Pete didn't see anything coming until Noah knocked him out cold.

"Paddy's daddy, you're next since you seem to want to talk." Jerry said with a wave of his hand.

Noah took my hand and began to tell his secret "Evelyn, I'm in love with you. I want you for myself. You and Erin." Then he 'nudged' Pete with his foot.

"Miss Walsh, your time has come." Jerry said sighing a bit.

"This is something that no one knows. I have three parents. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin raised me and are my biological parents, while Rowena Ravenclaw supplied the womb. I was top of my class at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I was in Oliver wood and Percy Weasley's year." I pointed out to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "And when I moved to the States to go to college, which I attended with Patrick and Pete, I legally changed my name." I said, "And I can see the future." I added.

"Very exciting. Very long winded, but very exciting none the less. You there with the oily hair, you're next."

"The name's Snape. Severus Snape."

"Well, then, Mister Snape, you're next."

"Very well. I had an affair with a student a few years ago. She's even sitting in this very room. But that's ancient history. While I was in school, though, I found myself in love with two different people. Lily Evans and James Potter. James, I never gave up on us." Severus said, as if her were addressing his Potions class.

"The 'James' person goes next. Just out of pure delight." Jerry said with a slight sneer. (Very Snape-like)

"My name is James Potter and I love Severus Snape." He gushed, clutching onto Severus's hand.

"Alright, you there, with the black hair and mustache, you're next." Jerry said dismissing what James had said.

"Sirius Black. I [heart Remus Lupin." Sirius said.

"Very nice. Join the boy in the nursery." Jerry said pointing to the door with his gun.

"Next person please." Lulu said mockingly.

"Is that mockery? My dear Miss Spencer, you can join them in the nursery for your 'childish' behavior."

"Then don't forget me." Remus said.

"Well, we have to hear your secret first." Jerry said.

"I [heart Sirius Black." He smiled.

"Well, then, you can join him in the nursery." Jerry said pointing toward the door. "Lady with the red hair, you next."

"I had an affair with Sonny Corinthos. After Hogwarts, I decided I needed some time away from England, so I came to the States. I loved it here in Port Charles. I married Sonny and… after the 'accident' I gave birth to a beautiful daughter. I sent her to live with some muggle friends of mine. I married James to keep his secret…we…had Harry, and life went on." She said.

"Mister Corinthos, you next."

"Lily, why didn't you ever contact me? You were alive, we have a daughter. Why did you never tell me?"

"I wanted to, but Dumbledore made me promise to keep James's secret. I sent the girl to live with Jane and Bob Granger. They are normal dentists. I knew that they would keep her safe." Lily said.

"I never got over you. I may have moved on, but I never ever got over you."

"That's all very good and well, but we need to move on. Harry, how do you feel about sharing your secret?"

"Hermione, you are a great friend. You will be and even better sister. I'll love you just the same." Harry said.

"Boy with the red hair, next to the boy with the scar."

"Hermione, I love you. I always have." Ron said, looking directly at Hermione, who has been quiet and contemplating everything that has been said, either to her, or about her.

"Mister Malfoy, why don't you go next?" Jerry said, ignoring the tension in the room.

"I love Harry. I guess I have since we met. I always found an excuse to follow him and his friends. Life with my father is unbearable. He would invent reasons to torture me. Once he raped me. I was six." Draco said watching the floor.

An unexpected outburst from the hallway sent Jerry to the door to see what all the noise was about. Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio (Robin's parents) decided to 'join us' for a visit.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Robin asked as they were pushed into the room by Mr. Jacks.

"We came here to see you. Mac told us where to find you." Robert answered.

"A family reunion, how lovely. The other red head, how about you?" Jerry said mockingly.

"I care for Dillon, and I want to stay in Port Charles. I don't want to go home to return to Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"How touching. Join the others in the nursery."

Ginny left to join the others and everyone else moved closer together.

"Mister Spinelli, you should have lots of secrets." Jerry said.

"I have deep affection for the 'Blonde One'. I-I-I also helped Stone Cold bring about the demise of Evil-Al." Spinelli said, trying to avoid ridicule from the others.

"Very well. Join your friends, please." Jerry said politely.

"Miss Hermione, I have given you time to comprehend everything that you have heard, but now it is your turn to tell your secret."

"I think it will be great having a younger brother. Harry and I are very close. I love the Grangers' with all of my heart, but it was hard with everyone thinking that I was from a muggle family. The Slytherins', especially Malfoy, enjoyed calling me 'mudblood'. It would have been easier to know who my true parents were." Hermione said, crying slightly at the thought of being tormented by the Slytherins' for the last seven years, and there was no need for it.

"Rather lovely and touching. But I think we need to move on." Jerry said clapping at the end of Hermione's 'secret'. "You there, in the corner by the window, it's your turn."

"I'm Milo. I work for Mr. C. And I as well have great affection for Lulu." He said.

"Wonderful. Why don't you join her in the nursery?" Milo left and the game continued. "Now the late comers will begin. They might not have heard all of the secrets, but, they will be able to share secrets anyhow." Jerry said. "Robin's mommy, why don't you share next?"

"You look an awful lot like the guy that has been visiting me in my dreams." Anna said, looking directly at Noah.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Noah said.

"Well, I'll tell you. Every night, this man with soft dark hair and beautifully warm eyes, a lot like yours actually, and a delicious body—" A loud pop is heard, but no one notices, except Jerry.

"Mother!" Robin shrieked.

"Anna, why do you always so this? That's Patrick's father, you know." Robert said tersely.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Robert. I'm not doing anything even remotely wrong." Anna said.

"Alright, that's enough! Now unless you have a secret Mr. Scorpio, let someone else go." Jerry said, starting to get annoyed.

"Alright, I have a secret. I want grandchildren. Lots and lots of grandchildren." Robert said.

"Very well, but that's an argument for another time. One of the three guests that just 'popped' in, please share your secret."

"I told you not to just pop in here, Salazar." The portly one yelled.

"Will you just tell a secret and get it over with, Godric!" The woman with the shrieked.

"Very well, then Rowena, I shall. I am Godric Gryffindor, a founder of Hogwarts. I love my co-founder, Salazar Slytherin, with all of my heart. Together we created a child. One that I love dearly. Oh, Evelyn, dear we didn't know that you were here." He said with a smile at me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: read ch. 1**

"_Very well, then Rowena, I shall. I am Godric Gryffindor, a founder of Hogwarts. I love my co-founder, Salazar Slytherin, with all of my heart. Together we created a child. One that I love dearly. Oh, Evelyn, dear we didn't know that you were here." He said with a smile at me._

"I guess I'll go next. I am Salazar Slytherin, father of Evelyn Gryffindor-Slytherin, or Evelyn Walsh, as she's known as now. She is my pride and joy. I may have hard times living with Godric, he thinks that I used to coddle her, but everything is just perfect." Salazar said trying to enlighten everyone as to how the family gets along.

"I guess that leaves me, Rowena Ravenclaw, to tell a secret. Well, it's a major one. I was tricked by Helga Hufflepuff, into lending Godric and Salazar my womb. It was their 'stuff' that made the baby, but neither of them could carry it. Helga, who was pregnant with her own child, volunteered me to help them. My blood also runs through her veins. It may be ninety-nine percent elga HuHGodric and Salazar, but one percent of her DNA is mine." She said.

"Now that we have all of our secrets out, now we have to narrow it down some more. I have sent seven people to the nursery to sit with the children. 'Why the nursery?' you might ask. The secrets and, in Miss Spencer's case, their behaviors were completely childish. There are twenty-two of us left. We need to try to work it down some more." Jerry said, surprisingly calm.

"What the hell do you want us to do? Do you want us to just sit here and wait until you decide to tell us why you have us all here?" Sonny exclaimed.

"This is all in preparation for the Dark Lord. He is the reason for all of this. You see, I knew all about Evelyn's parentage, therefore, I knew all about her magical potential before I hired her. Her expertise at Potions is simply brilliant as well as her knowledge of Charms and Transfiguration. She was top of her class and had very few friends. Perfect of the job I needed her to do. The only problem is, she gained social skills and friends while she was at school here." Jerry said, adding a 'tsking' sound at the end of his speech.

"I did have very few friends at Hogwarts. And that includes some teachers. I was lucky to have the friends that I did have, but I still made even more with the move. You are no match for my power, Jerry Jacks." I seethed.

"We'll just see about that. The second round starts now. And will someone please take the unconscious professor to the nursery?" He sneered.

Godric and Salazar took Pete to the nursery.

"Listen, you, with the camera, tell the butler to call the police. The rest of you stay put, watch the children. And keep this one unconscious. I don't what you have to do, just do it." Salazar said, taking control of the situation.

They returned to the office. "Now that everyone has returned, it's time for round two to begin. Miss Quartermaine, will you please start t his round as well?"

"This really is no secret, but, I am still mourning the death of my father." She sighed.

"Very well. Prince Nikolas, please, don't wait for an invitation this time people. Just follow the same order as in round one." Jerry said.

"No matter what, I am still going to get Emily exonerated on the espionage charges." Nikolas said.

"I want a family. A good husband, two or three kids. The whole nine yards." Robin said with a very small smile. Patrick of course, jumped in next. "I don't want a family. I probably never will. I'm not ready to settle down yet."

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but my step-father, Mac Scorpio, is the police commissioner." Georgie announced.

"Yes, yes. We are all aware of that. Please, join the others in the nursery." Georgie stormed out of the office to the nursery.

"Well, it looks like I'm next. Not everyone knows that I'm a recovering alcoholic." Noah said.

"Not good enough." Jerry said. The next thing t hat we knew, Jerry was pulling out his gun. Noah had been shot in the leg. Noah screamed in pain while everyone else turned to Jerry. "Just play the game. Big secrets. Remember? Next time the person won't be so lucky."

"We need to get the bullet out of his leg." I said.

"When this round is finished, then you can help your precious Noah." Jerry sneered.

"That's not fair!" I screamed.

"I never said that life was fair. But the person who did, however, was wrong. Now, the next person is to share their secret."

"Fine, you want the next secret, here it is. My life at Hogwarts was hell. I was a Hufflepuff for crying out loud. The Slytherins' teased me and the Gryffindors' ignored me. I didn't have friends because I couldn't trust anyone. The teachers were afraid to use my last name because it might frighten the other students." I cried holding a wad of cloth, which Nikolas had thrown at me, to Noah's bleeding leg.

"Could you not press so hard?" Noah practically screamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried.

"Touching. Very touching."

"I guess I'm next. Godric, Salazar, I'm sorry for what I'm about to say. I had sex with a student. Your daughter in fact." Severus said.

"Why, Severus? Why did you tell that secret? You, surely, have other secrets. Why that one?" I screamed.

"This is a game of the biggest secrets. That's the biggest one that I have." He sneered. I wanted to punch him. To kick him. Do something to him. But I had to keep pressure on Noah's wound.

"Lily and I were brought back from the dead by Albus Dumbledore." James said, trying to take some of the tension from the room.

"You died? Again?" Sonny asked.

"It's a long story, but I only died once. I guess I'm next with the secrets. I gave Hermione up because Albus said that I had to help James. I couldn't raise a child and work with James against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. The Grangers' couldn't have children of their own, so I sent Hermione to be raised by them. Then Harry came along and everything changed." Lily said.

"I wish you would I could have held Hermione after she was born. I have a new family now. I have two sons and another daughter." Sonny revealed.

"Lovely. Next." Jerry said, trying to get through this round quickly.

"I have a plan to defeat Voldemort. I have something that he will never have. I have a loving family and friends that love me as well." Harry swore.

"I guess I should go next. I have six siblings. My family has nine of us. There's Mum—Molly—, Dad—Arthur--, Bill, Charlie, Percy—the git he is--, Fred &George—the twins—, myself and Ginny. My older brother's and my parents are in the Order of the Phoenix."

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed.

"I guess that leaves me for next. I double-crossed you. I brought the baby back to her mother." Draco declared.

"Quite lovely. Bit drastic, but lovely none the less."

"I helped Harry the other times that he faced Voldemort and I will do so again if he asked me to." Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know about you but I have the best job. I get to travel around and see all these really cool place." Anna said easing the tension a little more.

"Can we please get some supplies to help Noah now?" I asked.

"Not yet. Not until all of you have gone through the next round." Jerry said.

"If we don't get the bullet out of his leg now, he could die!" Robin exclaimed, rising to her feet.

"Well, then, the next people better talk fast." Jerry said.

"Anna and I are spies." Robert blurted out.

"I think that the Minister of Magic is up to his ears in political non-sense. He doesn't know how to deal with the public on the subject of he-who-must-not-be-named." Godric rushed.

"Voldemort? He's a joke. I may not have wanted muggleborns in my house, but I didn't go through the trouble of killing them. I tried to have them banned from Hogwarts, but, that was as far as it went. He's gone too far." Salazar sneered.

"Albus is the best thing to happen to Hogwarts. The teachers that he hired with the exception of a few, have been the best teachers that Hogwarts has ever seen. The students all respect him and would do anything for him. They even started a club called 'Dumbledore's Army." Rowena stated.

"I should go see what the others are doing in the nursery. We wouldn't want them to get an idea to contact the police commissioner, would we?" Jerry said walking to the door.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: read Ch. 1.**_

"_I should go see what the others are doing in the nursery. We wouldn't want them to get an idea to contact the police commissioner, would we?" Jerry said walking to the door._

Jerry opened the door, only to be met with one of Lord Voldemort's most trusted servants—Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've managed to do what Wormtail has been trying to do for weeks." Lucius smiled.

"Good to see you, too, Lucius. I want you to know that I have everything under control. You can go back and tell your master that there is no need to worry. Potter will be dead by morning…if not sooner." Jerry seethed.

"He better be or t he Dark Lord will not be happy. But I intend to see to that. I will be staying for the remainder of the week if you don't mind, Jacks."

"Well, actually, I do mind. I would prefer to do this solo if you don't mind."

"I'm going to stay anyways, to make sure that the job is done."

"Lucius, fear not. I will take care of the Potter boy once and for all. Don't worry, but I have a game to get back to. Why don't you join us, Lucius?"

Lucius took a seat far, very far, from Draco.

"It looks as though we have a newcomer to our game. And since Dr. Drake seems to still be alive, we can continue." Jerry encouraged.

"You said after that round was over, you would give us time to remove the bullet and bandage Noah's leg." I said.

"I lied. We are going to start a new round with Lucius joining at the end. Intern, you first."

"I managed to save Robin's life during the hostage crisis thanks to Patrick instructing me over the phone how to remove the bullet and with Elizabeth's help." Emily said efficiently.

"It is known, but not by everyone, that I had an affair with Sonny's sister, Courtney, and produced Spencer, my son." Nikolas said.

"Well, that was a lovely thought. If this wasn't your house and your office, you'd be in the nursery right now. Oh, what the hell, Prince Nikolas, to the nursery with you. Oh, and do remind the young ones that there is to be no police involvement. Not unless someone wants to be worse off than Dr. Drake here." Jerry laughed.

Nikolas reluctantly went to the nursery. He only left because Emily assured him that no one else would come to any harm.

"Well, I for one, think that Pete Marquez and our Patrick Drake here should learn to grow-up. They think that they alone run the world. Get over yourselves! The world doesn't revolve around the two of you. There are other people beside you. Pete has a kid. He even took care of her. Grow-up, Patrick and learn that everything is never how you plan it!" robin scolded.

"Feisty one, we have here. Of course, she's right, though. Ah, well, who's next?" Jerry interjected.

"That would be me. Robin, if that's the way you feel, t hen maybe this just isn't working out. You want something that you know that I'm just not ready for." Patrick sighed.

"I guess that makes me next. And still alive. I want a bigger family. Yes, Patrick, that includes you and Robin, and whoever comes along with her. Maybe…that's a big maybe…maybe there will be more kids." Noah said, trying to smile through the pain.

"Can we please get that bullet out of him?! He's starting to get delusional!" Patrick shouted.

"I'm not delusional, Patrick." Noah insisted.

"Sure you not. But we still need to get that bullet out." Robin compromised.

"You will get the bullet out. For now, continue on." Jerry sighed with a sneer.

"Well, in order for me to go to school with Patrick and Pete, I had to use a time-turner. I went back to when I was supposed to be in Hogwarts, therefore, not going to get caught. I knew that I shouldn't have used a time-turner, but, I…I wanted to start a career then and there, and in order to do that, I had to go to school. A muggle school. So I charmed some papers and went to college." I confessed.

"Time-turners are dangerous, Evelyn, you know that." Godric chided.

"Well, I don't know about any of you…but I'll feel better getting this off of my chest. I am a spy for Albus Dumbledore on the Dark Lord. I will be forever grateful to Albus for giving me a new lease on life. After James and Lily died, I was lost. Lost about everything, but Albus gave it all back. And a way to change it." Severus admitted.

"Severus, I thank you for giving your life to defend Harry. I understand what that might have cost you. I want to leave England, leave the fighting. I don't want to fight anymore. Let the ministry figure out how to defeat Voldemort. I want to retire from the Order, and the fighting. I just won't do it anymore." James sighed.

"Severus and I grew up together. We were friends before we went to Hogwarts. Severus started hanging out with Lucius, his behavior worsened. I warned him not to hang around so much with those Slytherins' but he didn't listen. Once his behavior got to its worst, I ended the friendship." Lily stated.

"I want all of us to live together. My sons, Michael and Morgan, and my other daughter, Kristina. Lily Hermione, Harry, we could all live comfortably in the mansion." Sonny said.

"Well, this is something that I have never told anyone, one night over Christmas holiday, Ginny and I got into the Firewhiskey…and well…we slept together." Harry said with an immense blush.

"Harry, you and Ginny weren't the only one's to get drunk over Christmas holiday…Lavender and I…we…well…we got drunk…and we also slept together." Ron hesitated.

"Harry, are a total ass for sleeping with the Weasley girl. You know damn well that she isn't your type!"

"Mister Malfoy, if you can not control your temper, I am going to remove you from this room." Jerry insisted.

"Then remove me, I don't want to deal with Potter any more for a while." Draco retorted.

"Then by all means, go to the nursery with the others! Don't say that I didn't give you the chance to shock him as well." Jerry squealed.

Draco left Nikolas's office and went to the nursery. Hermione was the next one to tell a secret. "I want a peaceful place to live. London is too hectic with the war with Voldemort."

"Can we say the name now?" Harry asked, mocking Luna Lovegood.

"Funny, Harry, very funny. I don't want to have to worry about getting caught in the cross fire between the two rivals. I want a quiet life. I just don't want anymore violence in it." Hermione stated.

"Well, I guess that leaves me to be next. I am not going to lie about this…but…I used to be a spy for the wrong side. I used to spy against Robert." Anna said defiantly.

"Well, thanks, Anna. That was enlightening. I have some news that just may shock you as well. I have an illegitimate son. That weird boy, Damian Spinelli, he's my son." I didn't know about him until recently…I…I haven't gotten up the nerve to tell him yet." Robert said, with regret in his voice.

"This is going to be a shocker…I want a baby. Salazar, I want another child. This time, though, I want someone who was not originally involved with one, or both, of us to carry the child." Godric sighed.

"I want more kids, too. I've been waiting for you to say something about it first, though. I want another two or three kids." Salazar smiled. Which is a rarity for him, she mostly scowls.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: read Ch. 1.**_

"_I want more kids, too. I've been waiting for you to say something about it first, though. I want another two or three kids." Salazar smiled. Which is a rarity for him, she mostly scowls._

"Well, I don't think the two of you should have anymore kids. Look what happened the last one the two of you raised. She had an affair with one of her professors, she moved to the muggle world, moved out of England (for good?), and she's a muggle doctor. Not to mention the fact that her child is illegitimate. She was never married. You two are the worst parents ever." Rowena complained.

"While that's hardly a secret, I will let it slide so that we can finish this round." Jerry said moving away from the wall that he seemed to be holding up.

"Well, I hated the Potters'. I went to school with them. Two years ahead, in fact. They thought they could get away with everything. Especially Lily the Mudblood. I couldn't stand it. And when James became an auror, and they wouldn't even accept me into the program, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I had Voldemort kill them. Severus told him of the prophecy, so it was either the Potter's or the Longbottoms'. He had originally chosen to eliminate the Longbottom boy, but I added my opinions into the mix. Successfully, he took out the Mudblood and the blood traitor, unfortunately, though, the boy survived." Lucius sneered.

"I should kill you for what you have done. Not only did you kill my parents, but you have harmed Draco in a may that I can never forgive!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! No! You become just like him if you do that." James said, standing from the chair that he was sitting in.

"I can't let him destroy anymore families! He destroyed ours and his own son! He needs to pay for it! Azkaban is not enough! He got out the last time that he was there!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, he will pay, just not this way. Let the ministry worry about him." Lily said, trying to convince her son to let the wizarding world deal with crimes that Lucius has committed."

"This can't go on anymore! Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed. The jet of green streaked across the room from Harry's wand. The curse hit Lucius Malfoy square in the chest. He fell dead on the floor in an instant.

"Harry, what did you do?! You have just used an unforgivable! Do you realize that you can go to Azkaban and no one here would have anything to say against it! We all witnessed you kill Malfoy's father! You should have done what your parents told you to do and let the ministry deal with him! Now the aurors will be coming for you!" Hermione shrieked.

Jerry pulled his wand from the inside pocket of his jacket and aimed it straight at Harry.

"Harry, watch out!" Severus called, tackling Harry to the ground. Godric had pulled out his wand along with Salazar. Together, they both used to unforgivable to 'dispose' of Jerry. He, as well, dropped to the floor. Dead as a door nail.

At that moment, Mac Scorpio, commissioner of the Port Charles police department, rushed into Nikolas's office. Godric and Salazar had put their wands away and it looked as if the two had, simultaneously, died of heart attacks.

"We're going to send everyone to the hospital, even if they are not injured!" Mac said to his squad of cops.

The EMT's brought in stretchers for those, if any, who needed them. Since only Noah and Pete were injured, they were taken to G.H by the med copter. Patrick and Robin had gone with them since I had to retrieve Erin from Spencer's nursery.

Five years later…

Patrick had given in to Robin. They were married, with two children, a son. 4; a daughter, 2; and another one on the way. Robert had told Spinelli, that he was his father, and they were getting along just fine. Robert and Anna had reconciled. Again. Nikolas and Emily were married, again. Spencer had a little sister who's three.

Lily moved back to Port Charles, permanently after the downfall of Voldemort. She and Sonny now had a house full of kids; Kristina came to stay over often, Michael and Morgan were there for the summers, Harry and Hermione were there, and the two had twins, a boy and a girl, who are two. Hermione and Ron had gotten married and had a one year old son. Draco had moved in with Harry as well.

Since Ron moved to Port Charles to be with Hermione, Mrs. Weasley had no problem with letting Ginny move there as well. After she finished her studies at Hogwarts, of course. She and Dillon moved into a wing of the Quartermaine mansion.

James and Severus were touch and go sometimes. They went back and forth between here and England until Harry defeated Voldemort. Remus and Sirius…we…they were mainly in England, but came to visit…frequently.

Godric and Salazar go a surrogate and had a set of twins, a boy, 4; and a daughter, 2. Pete and Georgie fizzled out. Lulu and Spinelli were of and on and Noah and I got married. We not only have Erin, who Noah adopted, but we have two year old twins, a daughter and a son. We also have another child on the way.

Together, James, Sirius, Godric, Salazar, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione…Ginny…and I decided that we didn't want to send our children to England to go to Hogwarts, so, with Nikolas's help, we built another castle, like Wyndimere, and turned it into a school of magic.

_Read and review people. I want to know some of your thoughts. Do you think there should be a sequel? Should it revolve around the children? This is the final chapter of this story after all._


End file.
